<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Combination Multiverse Details by CannedBurrito60</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641636">Combination Multiverse Details</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannedBurrito60/pseuds/CannedBurrito60'>CannedBurrito60</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Combination Multiverse Information [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), DCU, Marvel, Spawn (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannedBurrito60/pseuds/CannedBurrito60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some details about this Combined Multiverse. Just general information.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Combination Multiverse Information [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alright, here we go.... A long list of details and information.</p><p> </p><p>This is gonna be long. Bear with me here.</p><p>Gonna split this up into sections regarding each fandom.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Resident Evil:</p><p>The events for this follow the Remake universe (the RE1 remake, RE2 remake, and RE3 remake), plus RE4. It's mainly to make things simpler on my part because I'm not that familiar with the RE franchise. All my knowledge really comes from my friend who is really into Resident Evil. Again, bear with me.</p><p>=============================================================================================================</p><p>The Spencer Mansion and Raccoon City incidents all take place in 2017. Same month and days, just a different year. Some other differences include:</p><p>-Marvin surviving the incident.<br/>
-Sherry goes to live Claire in Brooklyn, NYC, and anything past RE4 doesn't exist. Sorry...<br/>
-After the Raccoon City Incident, the city manages to rebuild, and restart the RCPD S.T.A.R.S. program, with Chris Redfield in charge of the program.<br/>
-Claire and Leon join S.H.I.E.L.D. after the RCI.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>DC:</p><p>Now, the DC side of stuff is 90% original. I do use the Arrowverse as a base, but the majority of stuff is original. The DC side usually revolves around my version of Helena Wayne, the daughter of Bruce Wayne/Batman and Selena Kyle/Catwoman. She's recently become an interest of mine after I discovered that the fandom doesn't really acknowledge her existence.</p><p>=============================================================================================================</p><p>Some key points here:</p><p>-Helena Wayne was born a year before Bruce adopted Dick, and two years after he became Batman. Selena, however, died a year after Helena was born, killed by none other than the Joker.<br/>
-Helena is a speedster, gaining her powers from a WayneTech accident rather than the S.T.A.R. Labs Particle Accelerator explosion. This happened a year before the Particle Accelerator explosion, when she was 12. Her powers didn't fully manifest until she was 14, however, for unknown reasons. Before that, she just had sudden bursts of speed, which she didn't know what was happen. When her powers fully manifest, she takes the name Black Flash (unaware that the undead Hunter Zoloman/Zoom is called that).<br/>
-Jason Todd died in 2010, and returned in 2015, as Red Hood. Somewhat follows the storyline of the Batman: Under the Red Hood film.<br/>
-Following the Arrowverse storyline, during the Elseworlds crossover, it's Batman instead of Batwoman who appears.<br/>
-Bruce is old friends with Oliver Queen and Tony Stark, being childhood friends with Tony, despite Bruce being younger.<br/>
-Bruce goes through three primary Batsuits throughout his career. The first is one that is visually similar to the Batsuit seen in The Dark Knight. The second one is similar to the New 52 suit, and his third and final suit is an original design, which has a white Batsymbol, with white lines in the suits creases. It was inspired by the Spider-Man PS4 suit. The first Batsuit was taken by Helena and used for her first Black Flash suit.</p><p>There is a lot more, and I'll get into that eventually. I'm still workshopping this entire series. I'll answer any questions anyone has.</p><p>Alright, there will be more coming in the future. Wanted to post this so people can get a feel of this universe.</p><p> </p><p>Any feedback would be appreciated! Also, feel free to ask questions! It'll honestly give me something to do during this quarantine period.</p><p>I would also like if people can help me with the Resident Evil and Spawn lore. Especially Spawn. Know nothing about him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A continuation of the details started from the previous chapter.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Marvel:</p><p>Marvel is the most different out of all of them. Like, really. The base is the MCU, and nearly half of the stuff is changed.</p><p>===============================================================================================================</p><p>-Instead of Peter Parker/Spider-Man, it's Penelope Stark/Spider-Girl. Daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Additionally, Tony and Pepper get married earlier than usual (this is where most of the changes are going to. Actually, pretty much all. Well, except for some... never mind).<br/>-Morgan Stark is also born earlier, being 14 by 2023.<br/>-During her career as Spider-Girl, Penny does everything she can prevent from Tony finding her secret identity, as she doesn't think he would approve of her being a superhero. She was bitten by an Oscorp spider, like nearly every other version of Spider-Man.<br/>-Penny has an X-Gene, giving her the abilities that Miles Morales has, although he later appears. Those powers are less effective than Miles', though. Her camouflage doesn't last long, and her venom blast is only enough to stun enemies for a brief period.<br/>-Miles is three years younger than Penny, and he was 14 when he was bitten by Spider 42.<br/>-When Penny comes across Iron Man while in costume, she uses a voice modulating device that Ned created. She goes to great lengths to prevent her dad finding out. Really great lengths.<br/>-The events of 'Venom' takes place in 2010, to make sense of Eddie's aliens comment.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Evil Dead:</p><p>=============================================================================================================</p><p>Now, the Evil Dead series is harder to place because... I know nothing. I may just opt to remove this, but I'm unsure. Can you guys give me feedback on this?</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Spawn:</p><p>=============================================================================================================</p><p>I'd have to do more research on Spawn before I can give any details. For now, lets just go off from Spawn: The Animated Series.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Hellboy:</p><p>=============================================================================================================</p><p>It's just the original Hellboy movies. That's it.</p><p>==========================================================================================================================================================================================================================</p><p>That's about it. There is more, but I'll divulge more into that into individual comments and actual stories.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>